Access to a location, such as, for example, a secured building or facility (e.g., a room in the building or facility) may be controlled (e.g., limited and/or restricted) and/or monitored by an access control system. For example, an individual attempting to enter such a location may need to present a valid identification token, such as, for instance, a key card, magnetic badge, wireless identification tag, etc., to the access control system (e.g., to a reader at the entrance of the location) in order to enter the location. The access control system may monitor (e.g., track and/or record) who is accessing the location, when the access occurs, and/or how long the access lasts.
Based on such access control and/or monitoring, the access control system may provide an indication (e.g., to an operator of the access control system) that the location may be being accessed in an anomalous (e.g., abnormal, unusual, and/or unexpected) manner. However, previous access control systems may not assess the anomalous access, or may provide an assessment of the anomalous access that includes complex access pattern models (e.g., statistical models trained by observed data) that can be difficult for the operator to understand. For example, the operator may need a deep knowledge and/or understanding of statistics and/or pattern recognition to understand the assessment provided by previous access control systems. Accordingly, the operator may not be able to determine whether the anomalous access represents a significant gap in the security of the location and/or threat to the security of the location, and, if so, what can be done in response to the anomalous access (e.g., how the security gap and/or threat can be corrected).